Everfall
by JJSaltWater
Summary: Earth land is falling apart and only the angel from the hevens can save evreyone but what happens when this 'angel' finds out the truth? will she be willing to help fairy tail-and save earthland-or will she destroy evreyone in Fairy Tail?-THIS IS A FANFEIC OF FAIRY TAIL, \


I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL

TITLE: Everfall

CHAPTER: 1 out of (?)

RATED: T

WRITERS NOTE: This is a fairy tail fanfic but it only fallows the plot of fairy tail. I have changed a lot so beware!

*STORY*

Today there was a fierce battle. I could feel the ground shaking, just like that day. I still remember it like it was yesterday. The day I came to Everfall, the day I met him.

*SEVEN YEARS AGO*

The Earth is falling apart. It's the end for us all. No! I can't think like that, I have Yuki to take care of and Leo my best friend I just know he'll help me!

I need to find them both! But this people here look up to me. They look up to a little kid, a seven year old girl who is still in school.

"Please calm down! I promise we'll be okay!"

My voice was small compared to the huge roar of voices in the room, but when everyone heard my voice they all closed their mouth and turned to look at me.

Silence filled the room.

Kids, adults, elders, even pets looked at me waiting for a world saving lecture or action,

Something like 'don't worry remember I'm here oh yeah and those rumors going around about me having powers yeah there true; ill save us all' or maybe something like this 'Don't worry I'll just use my supernatural powers to save us'. I can feel a frown forming in my face. I'm nothing special, I have no power.

I spoke up

"We need to calm down, we'll be okay!" I could feel my feet trembling. How was I supposed to help people when I myself am scared?

The earth started to shake and that's when everyone started to scream

"No! Again it's happening!" a woman yelled out

"It's the end for us all!" a teenage boy yelled out.

A man with long hair came forward and with a deep voice spoke

"We mean you no harm, we all know you have powers no need to hide them" the man put his fist up in the air and everyone else fallowed.

The pressure was getting to me.

"I-I…well see th-those are just r-ru-rumors".

The man walked even closer to me. I took a step back in fear. He spoke once again

"Please unknown, please help us" I blinked at that sentence. Then I gathered courage to ask "unknown?" and with that question everyone grew a smile.

"See because of all your amazing powers and you not knowing your name we have named you 'The Unknown'"

That guy is half right how is a little seven year old girl who doesn't know her own name; supposed to help? I'm useless

The land started to shake once again.

"We all know you saved that girl by running into the fire, and you didn't even get burned!" a women yelled out.

"Yeah! And there's that time you ate fire!" a man fallowed.

I blinked twice 'ate fire?!' I never ate fire.

-TIME SKIP-

It's been six hours sense the room collapse, everyone begged me to use my so called powers to fix the building but I have no powers.

I heard some steps behind me and a voice fallowed

"Hey Blackstone" I recognize that voice, and only one person calls me Blackstone. I twirled around only to see my best friend Leo carrying my new born sister, me and her aren't related but because of all this chaos no one would take her in so I took her in. She is the girl I saved.

"Leo! You found Yuki, thanks a lot" I started to walk tours him.

"Yeah she crawled away" he was interrupted by a crack forming on the ground. The crack started to grow and started to separate us. Leo realized and ran tours me "Hurry grab my hand!" his voice had a vibration of fear witch seemed appropriate for a seven year old; I jumped at him but in an instant the crack spread all across town and tore us apart.

I reached for his hand but the crack was too deep and to fat.

"No! Please! Don't go!" Leo almost fell into the now created ravine.

"Please Leo take care of Yuki, I beg of you!" my words came out shaky. I feel it's the end for me.

The land below me started to sink.

Leo stared at me and I could see a tear forming in his eye

"I promise I'll find you! I'll never stop looking for you!" those words brought traces of tears to my eyes.

I fell to my knees and reached out as if it was just a bad dream and I could just wake up in my room next to Leo and Yuki. But this wasn't a dream. The land continued to sink and now I could only see Leo in a blur.

Then a pitch white light appeared.

This is the end, this is the light they say they see when they die. The light kept growing and growing in till I was surrounded by it.

The light disappeared out of nowhere only to reveal a green filled with, blue flowers, red, yellow, white, and all type of colors I had never seen before.

I looked up and so someone standing there. I tall person wearing a long coat that covered his clothes and his face was covered by the coats hoodie.

"I'm so glad you made it safe threw the teleport" he said with a smile. It was weird I could see his smile but not his face.

"Where am I-I" my voice! I have lost my voice!?

I felt him smile again "Don't worry, I know you must have a lot of questions and I'll answer them all, but first take a moment to gather your breath the teleport may have taken your energy"

The guy crouched down so he was face to face with me even though I still couldn't see his face.

I took a deep breath and spoke as high as I could but my words came out low

"Where am i?" my question didn't seem to reach him so I looked up so I was facing his covered face.

"Everfall, you're in the parallel world of your world witch you call Earth-land"

"You mean planet earth" I said sarcastically

"Yes that may be what you call it" he was actually serious.

I sighed and rolled my eyes but that when tears flooded my eyes.

"What happened to my world? Why am I the only one here? Why did you only teleport me? Where are the others? Where's Leo and Yuki!? Why me!? I'm not special! I have no powers!" by now my eyes where filled with tears and my hands where in my face. For the first time i am finally behaving like a seven year old girl. I am just a little kid.

My tears froze as I felt a warm hand lay on my head and a warm voice fallowed

"You're wrong you know everyone's special in their own way. Especially you, you are the most special girl in the entire world" he took a deep breath and continued "As for your questions well here we go: 1) as I said you're in Everfall a world of magic, someone tried to bring magic into Earth-land but the core couldn't take it and now its falling apart from the very core. 2) As I said you're your special that's why you're here. 3) And finally as I said I second ago I teleported you here because I want to train you" he stud up with the end of those words and then continue

"You're stronger than everyone else in earth-land. You bring hope and light to everyone who is trapped in pitch darkness. There will be moments when you feel fear and when you'll feel weak and destroyed. But that's good" He reached out his hand offering me to stand up

"My name is father dragon, please let me train you, let me raise you. Let me teach you dragon slayer magic!" and with those words I took his hand. He pulled me tours him and I was now hugging him wetting his coat with my tears as if he was my own father.

He hugged me back and spoke deep words

"Your name hmm…." He thought for a while then spoke again.

"Nozomi, Nozomi No Bimu" I cried even more as he said my new name.

"Nozomi, come with me to Fairy Tail!"

*WRITERS NOT*

Thanks for reading and sorry if I miss-spelled something. This Fairy Tale fanfic only fallows the theme of the anime not the entire plot because I made my own story about the anime and my story fallows when the Fairy Tail members grow up and have children. This plot fallows the lives of their children so enjoy!


End file.
